


what you are looking for is something i cannot give you

by daughter_of_death



Series: letters home [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, don't ever forget that, lily is harrys mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_death/pseuds/daughter_of_death
Summary: lily and snape have some words
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Series: letters home [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022493
Kudos: 2





	1. dear lily

**Author's Note:**

> this work has been beta'd by unicornsarederpy24

Dear Lily 

I am sorry. I knew the meaning of the word I said that day and I should have never said it to you. 

I was jealous, and I should have been better. You have always defended me. You always stuck by me and never cared what house I was in. 

You were the first person who ever cared about me. Truly cared. I have always wanted to take back the words I said to you. The only thing I can hope for is that one day, you will be able to forgive me.

\- severus


	2. dear severus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its lilys turn

Severus.

I don't know if I can forgive you. Not because of that word, but because of how you have treated my son all of these years. 

You held on to your anger for James, so much that you took that anger out on an innocent boy.

So much that you couldn't even see that he was in the same situation that you were in, being abused by the family that was meant to protect him. I can never forgive you for how you treated him. 

I am so disappointed in you, Severus, because you acted just like James did when he was younger. 

The only difference was that you acted worse. You and James were more or less evenly matched in power. Harry is a child and you are a grown man. 

You abused the power you had over him, so that you could get your revenge. 

I will never forgive you for that. 

\- Lily

**Author's Note:**

> email me at cvycotrea@gmail.com if you want to request a fic


End file.
